


Freedom (Chibs x OC)

by crimsonheart01



Series: Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines [5]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Saoirse and Chibs were divided by the war back in Ireland. Too many years later, Saorise finds herself in Charming.





	Freedom (Chibs x OC)

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for:**[pocketfullofsadness](http://pocketfullofsadness.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Playlist:**[ _Beggars – Krewella x Diskord_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUL6AKzJQw8)  
>  **Find Me On:** [Tumblr](https://crimsonheart01.tumblr.com/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crimsonheart01)or [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6033058/crimsonheart01)

I was sitting in the front seat of the car, both hands gripped onto the wheel. My knuckles turned white with the tension I was exuding onto the object under my fingers. My mouth was dry and my eyes were wide. I felt the sweat on my forehead begin to drip. If I wasn’t in a constant state of fear, I may have found this funny, only due to the fact that my body was at least ten degrees lower than the healthy mark. I probably had a mild case of hypothermia, if I was being honest. Hypothermia mixed with heat stroke. Was that even possible? My breathing hitched as I felt the metal silencer shove harder into my gut. I swallowed, nearly dry heaving from the stress. I had no idea why or how I’d been caught up in this mess, but here I was, a petite woman from Belfast, strapped into a hatchback vehicle, parked in the blazing sun of some podunk US town named Charming.

****~(SOA)~** **

He flicked his cigarette away from his body, letting it bounce against the asphalt. They all noticed the car. It had been sitting in the same spot for an hour now. They didn’t know who or what was in the car so they erred on the side of caution. His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses as he tried to zero in on who was in the front seat. He licked his teeth, a grimace on his face.

He slapped his VP on the shoulder, “I got this.”

They’d already had enough problems with Zobelle and his band of Aryan asshats. As a club they’d decided not to retaliate but if they’d sent someone to spy on them, there was nothing wrong with roughing them up a bit. He strode across the parking lot, stepping right up to the car. When he reached no more than five feet away a memory from his teen years, flashed before his eyes.

 **** **~(SOA)~**  

**_I sat down, unsure of how to process the news he’d just given me._ **

**_“_ ** **Saoirse _.” He called out, kneeling in front of me._**

**_Tears welled in my eyes, “How could you?” He jerked backwards from the accusation in my tone, “What happened to all the promises you made me, Filip?”_ **

**_He shook his head, “I’m doing this for you, for us.”_ **

**_I slapped him across the face, “Don’t you dare use our dreams to fuel your lies.”_ **

**_He clenched his teeth, seething in anger. I saw the flash of abrupt change in his eyes. He wasn’t my Filip anymore. He’d been corrupted. The war alive within him._ **

********~(SOA)~**    
**

“Did he see you?” The man wrapped under the thick blanket, demanded.

I gulped, and nodded. I prayed that the man on the floor of the backseat could see the nod. I hadn’t expected being thrown back into my late teen years by seeing the first man I ever loved. Scars stretched across his cheeks and a hardened look of a killer clear in his eyes. I wanted to cry, not for the danger I was in, but for the innocence lost. Neither of us would ever gain it back again. The war ruined a lot of people’s lives, ours included.

“Good.” The man saw my movement, “Drive away.”

I followed the order, swallowing my tears and revving the engine.

 **** **~(SOA)~**  

He froze on the spot unable to react as he heard the tires squeal out of control, the small Hyundai screeching down the street.

“Shite.” He swore as he stared at the empty street.

 **** **~(SOA)~**  

I was yanked out of the driver’s seat and dragged into a dingy motel room. The man tossed me down on the bed and I fought to keep the cry of terror internal. There were four other men in the room, all armed to the nines. I scurried across the bed, pulling my knees up to my chest. I was a grown woman, cowering in the corner of the room. How had this happened to me? Three days ago I were enjoying a drink at the bar with some friends.

 **** **~(SOA)~**  

He splashed another round of freezing cold water on his face, staring at his eyes in the mirror. Was his mind playing tricks on him? He was thrown from his distracted state by the sound of a knock. He whipped his head in the direction of the door to find Juice eyeing him with concern. He nodded, acknowledging the younger man’s presence.

“Irish want to meet.” Juice voiced.

“Alright.” He answered.

 **** **~(SOA)~**  

The man who kidnapped me made it clear that I needed to be showered and dressed within the hour. He picked out a skimpy sundress and informed me that I either wear that, or show up naked. I cried in the shower, knowing it was the only time I’d be able to show any true emotions. I shrugged into the dress, my skin cold to the touch. The only thoughts making this bearable were the thoughts that maybe Filip had recognized me. Maybe he’d be able to get me out of this mess.

 **** **~(SOA)~**  

**_I ended the engagement two weeks ago but that didn’t stop me from seeing him off. My eyes were wet with tears. I still wasn’t ready to lose the man I loved. I saw him in his uniform, playing the part of the perfect solider. If he’d been true in his enlistment, I’d have thought he looked dashing but I knew the truth. I knew exactly why he’d willingly been recruited. He spotted me in the crowd, and the anger around his eyes softened. I wiped my arm across my eyes and he gave me a subtle nod. The gesture made me burst into tears and the other young woman around me followed suit. All worried for the men in their lives. I saw the sorrow fill his face and noticed as he took a step forward. I screamed in agony at the pain in my heart. I spun around on my heel and disappeared, shoving my way through the crowd of mothers, daughters, wives and girlfriends. I wasn’t one of them anymore._ **

******~(SOA)~**  

“Stay out here.” Clay ordered.

He nodded, stood beside the line of Harley’s. He knew why the order was made. He and Jimmy had too many issues between the two of them. Now that he knew both Fi and Kerrianne were safe in Belfast, he had no reason not to kill the scum on the spot. He stayed away, knowing that he couldn’t burn the bridge between the Irish and the Sons.

He pulled out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket but before he was able to light it, he saw that hair glinting in the sunlight. Hair he hadn’t seen in nearly thirty years. She was shuffling along the sidewalk a wild look in her eyes. A look he’d never actually seen on her before.

 **** **~(SOA)~**  

“Saoirse?” I heard his voice as he spotted me standing there.

My entire body shook from nerves and I gazed up in his eyes. He reached out, his hand landing on my forearm and the touch sent shivers coursing through my body. I blinked, tears blurring my vision.

“I’m scared.” I mumbled. He leaned in closer, trying to hear me. “They’re watching us. They have guns. What have you done? Filip, what’s going on?”

He took a step back, his eyes wide from hearing my voice again.

 **** **~(SOA)~**  

He had to back away, hearing her speak his name for the first time. He couldn’t help the reaction it sent through his body. If there was anything he ever regret in his life, it was the way things ended between the two of you. He’d let you down, and he knew that but he also didn’t think you’d up and leave him. He always figured you’d find your way back to each other. He never expected it to take this long and definitely not under these circumstances. Circumstances he didn’t fully understand yet.

 **** **~(SOA)~**  

**_It was the middle of the night. I raced along the empty streets, hoping that neither side of the revolution found me. All I wanted to do was make it home. I wasn’t supposed to stay so late at work, but there were people that needed the aid. Playing the neutral party during a civil war was arguably more dangerous than being on either side. I sped around the alleyway corner, dashing under the streetlamps. A firm grip wrapped around my upper arm and I yelped. Another hand reached around and clamped down on my mouth. I panicked and began bucking against my perpetrator._ **

**_“Hush.” The thick Scottish brogue whispered into my ear._ **

**_I could recognize that voice from anywhere, “Filip?”_ **

**_The hands dropped from around me and spun me to face him. He pushed me under the streetlight and I could see the longing in his expression._ **

**_“Saoirse.” He whispered._ **

**_Our reunion was short, hearing the footsteps of his mates coming from the other end of the alley. He shoved me away from him._ **

**_“Run.” His voice frantic, “Run Saoirse. Run and don’t look back.”_ **

**_I stumbled over my pea coat, dropping down onto my knees. His hand gripped my bicep and yanked me back up. His lips crashed down onto mine and I weaved my fingers into his hair. Our tongues met in a brief battle, fighting for the upper hand. He pulled away and I spun on my heel. I took off down the street, praying every prayer I’d ever learned in my short life. IRA. True IRA. He’d done exactly what I hoped he wouldn’t do. The only way he’d have been accepted into the True IRA was to kill someone on the other side. He’d completed his initiation. I wept as I ran. My Filip ceased to exist._ **

********~(SOA)~**    
**

“Who brought you here?” He questioned.

She wrung her hands together, her eyes darting all around. He could tell they were being watched. She hadn’t needed to tell him before. There was no way she’d accidently find him. There was no way they were ever to find their way back to one another. It was never written in the cards for them.

“Who brought you here?” His voice stern.

She startled, backing away from him. He immediately regretted his force. She wasn’t at fault. She’d been kidnapped. He reached out and she jerked away.

“Tell me.” He coaxed.

She stuttered, “Uhm – I think he said his name was… Jimmy… O – “

“O’Phelan.” He finished her sentence, “God dammit, Saoirse! I told you to run and never look back.”

 **** **~(SOA)~**  

In a brief moment of rage I lifted my hand and struck him across the face. His head whipped to the side, his hair coming undone and messing around his face.

“How dare you?” I hissed, my voice quivering from the terror and rage melding together. “I was the one who tried to protect you from this. I see your scars. I see your pain. I see your lost virtue. Always one for the god dammed cause.”

Seemingly from nowhere a dozen men rushed the scene between the two of us. Two men grabbed my upper arms and tugged me away from Filip. Filip was held back by another three men and I kicked, realizing they were taking me away again. I’d played my part. My purpose was finished. The dread sunk in and I regretted my actions.

“FILIP!” I screamed, as the men yanked me away. My body thrashed from side to side as I tried to break free of their hold.

 **** **~(SOA)~**  

“SAOIRSE!” He screamed, elbowing the men holding him back. He managed to break free and sprinted towards the van they were shoving her into her. He could hear her pleas. She was begging for her life. His vision blurred into red. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She was supposed to have been saved. He made sure of that when he let her go that night twenty-five years ago. He reached the van too late as it skid out of the parking lot and onto the open road.

A hand landed on his shoulder and the lilted accent spoke, “I see you’ve met my new pet…”

He grabbed the hand and whipped it around, dropping Jimmy down onto the ground and shoving his knee hard into the crook of his spine.

“CHIBS!” He heard Jackson holler, “STOP!”

Jimmy grunted, “Hear that Filip? Your boys and I made a deal. Looks like the girl has no more use for me.”

He hauled his fist back, smashing it into Jimmy’s face. Jackson and Opie caught him before he could pound the slimy shit into the ground. They hauled him back up while he attempted to break away. Jimmy stood back up

“Fiona wasn’t good enough for you?” He spat in Jimmy’s face, “You had to go and drag up my past. A woman who’s done nothing wrong?”

Jimmy tapped him on the cheek, “I think you’re forgetting your own history. If I remember correctly, you let her get away once. Knowing full well that she was working for the opposition.”

He blanched. He was never actually sure that she was working for the other side. All he knew was that she helped people with food and shelter.

 **** **~(SOA)~**  

I was locked in the bathroom of the motel room. There wasn’t anywhere to escape too. I could hear the men outside of the door conversing. It was in a language I didn’t know. It sounded harsh and angry. My first guess was Russian but I really had no idea. I curled up into the bathtub, my arms wrapped around my knees. Exactly twenty-seven years. That’s how long it had been since I gave Filip his ring back. Exactly twenty-five years since he let me go that night in the alley. Was this how I was going to die? Still in love with a man I hadn’t seen from or heard from in that long. Someone who probably moved on long ago. Someone who probably had a family and children. Even in his deplorable situation there had to have been a woman who loved him enough to stand by him when he was at his worst.

 **** **~(SOA)~**  

Stalh and Jimmy had been dealt with, their bodies disposed of and never to be seen or heard from again. All the boys loaded back into the school bus. He took the wheel when Piney stared at him.

“We have one more stop.” He said.

They nodded and let him drive. He sped down the freeway. Juice had tracked her down. He knew exactly where the Russians had been keeping her.

 **~(SOA)~**  

I heard the crash from the other side of the door. There were shouts that were soon drowned out by the sound of gunfire. I screeched terrified that my end was finally coming. I cowered into the bottom of the tub, trying to shrink into a ball of nothingness.

 **~(SOA)~**  

They smashed down the door and fired at will, not a care in the world. He’d already assessed the main room and knew she wasn’t in there. He pushed the bathroom door open and yanked back the shower curtain. She was curled into the fetal position and screamed out in terror when he laid a hand on her arm.

“Saoirse.” He murmured, bowing down next to the porcelain basin, “It’s Filip. I’m here. It’s ok.”

Her breathing hitched and she fought to breathe normally but turned her head to him.

He nodded, “I’ve got you.” He reached out and cradled her into his arms. 

He lifted her out of the tub and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing in close to him. He rubbed his hand along her arm in a soothing motion.

“I won’t let you go.” He murmured, “Not this time. I’ve got you. It’s just me and you. I love you.”

He pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head and felt as she sighed into his neck, “I love you too.”


End file.
